


Candle

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, During Skyfall, F/M, Implied Relationship, POV First Person, Wordcount: 100, candle, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James’ thoughts as M dies in his arms in the chapel at Skyfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle

* * *

Holding you in my arms, I can only watch as the life leaves your body. The candlelight that burned so brightly is now only a fragile flickering flame that is about to be extinguished as you lay dying in my arms.

I failed to save you.

I hold you close, praying it’s enough to make your flame rise and illuminate my life once again. It is a foolish thought as your light is now gone.

Placing a kiss to your forehead, I let the darkness plunge me into the abyss, for without your flame, I am forever lost and alone.


End file.
